Warriors Fanfic
by guitargirl4eva
Summary: This is the story of Leaf, a kit found half-dead on the edge of the Starlightclan border.    *Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Warriors series is owned by Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry and Tui Sutherland.
1. Chapter 1: A Heartbeat in the Snow

PROLOGUE: A Heartbeat in the Snow

Patchedpelt trudged through the snow; the warrior's eyes squinted from the wind whistling through the forest.

"Why do we have to go on a border patrol in the middle of a blizzard?" complained Yewpaw, twitching her muzzle to get the snow off of her whiskers.

"We don't want to be invaded while we're weak do we?" asked Swiftmist, smiling at her apprentice.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Patchedpelt from up ahead. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back to my warm nest!"

"We're coming!" Swiftmist laughed at the old warrior. Patchedpelt was old enough to become an elder, but he wanted to spend as much time as a warrior as he could. Most of that time, however, he spent complaining about _everything. _Swiftmist pushed onwards through the snow, trying to catch up to Patchedpelt. But suddenly, the light grey she-cat stopped dead in her tracks. "Patchedpelt, wait!" she said. "Do you hear that?"

Patchedpelt tensed, swiveling his ears around to try to pick up what Swiftmist was talking about. And then he heard it, a heartbeat. But it wasn't just a mouse or some other prey; it was the heartbeat of a cat. "Yes!" He said, and started running towards the source of the sound.

Sure enough, he saw the body of a tiny orange and white tabby kit curled up in the snow. _It must have been abandoned here. _He thought, and looked around. _But by who?_

Swiftmist and Yewpaw ran up to Patchedpelt, their eyes widening as they saw the kit. Patchedpelt turned to face them.

"Don't just stand there with your mouths open!" he yelled. "Can't you see that this kit is hurt? If we don't get her back to the camp soon, she may die!"

The two cats snapped out of it, and Swiftmist gently lifted the kit by the scruff of her neck. The three of them set off again, desperately trying to preserve the life that Swiftmist had in her jaws.


	2. Chapter 2: The Medicine Den

Chapter Two: The Medicine Den

Mosspaw dabbed wet moss on the orange and white tabby kit's forehead and her eyes began to blink open. "Skypool!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Is she awake?" asked the she-cat that had emerged from the back of the den.

"Yes." replied Mosspaw. He looked down at the kit whose chest was only barely rising and falling, each breath coming as a painful wheeze. "Do you think she'll make it?" he asked.

Skypool shook her head sadly. "I don't know. She's very weak. She was starved when we found her, and being sick like this? I've only ever seen one case like what she has, and, well... It's up to Starclan now"

"Wh-where am I?" the kit mumbled. She tried to sit up only to fall back down again, coughing violently.

"You're in Starlightclan." said Skypool. "You were found half-dead on the edge of our territory by a border patrol yesterday. You only just woke up. I'm Skypool, by the way; the clan medicine cat. This is my apprentice, Mosspaw." She said, motioning towards the brown and black tom sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Mosspaw asked.

"Not so great" breathed the kit, and broke into another fit of coughing. Once she got her breath back, she lay down, defeated. "It's... It's so hard to breathe, and every now and again"- she was cut off as a violet spasm rocked through her body. She dug her claws into the ground as she writhed in pain.

"Skypool! What should we do?" asked Mosspaw, feeling helpless. Before they knew what was happening, kit fell to the ground and passed out.

"Put some wet moss on her forehead again." said Skypool. Mosspaw complied.

"It's not working!" said Mosspaw. It had already been a few minutes, and the kit was still lying limp on the ground.

Suddenly, the kit awoke again. "What's going on?" she said, groggily. She had regained her consciousness.

"It's okay." comforted Skypool. "You just passed out for a bit. –Mosspaw! Go get some food and water for this kit. It should help her regain some strength."

"Of course." Said Mosspaw, and padded out of the den.

He returned a few minutes later with some moss soaked in water and a mouse.

"Thank you." said the kit, slowly finishing the mouse. Once she finished, she yawned, and began curling up in a ball.

"Okay," said Skypool. "We'll leave you here to get some sleep. But first, do you have a name?"

"Leaf." said the kit, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
